You Belong With Me
by Tamanna Dayabhi Abhirika
Summary: Abhirika got married and it's their first Night.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey how are you all.I am back another new abhirika story.I get 1 week I decied to you all are love enjoy my story.**

**Tarika and Abhijeet got married and now it's their first Night…Tarika was sitting on decorated bed and her room was decorated room.**

**Abhijeet was outside and after all the fun and gossip with cid and his best buddy Daya.**

**Tarika who was sitting on bed as Abhijeet's bride she was waiting her love and thought all about special incident which change her life completely.**

_**Flashback Start **_

Abhijeet : Bahut Pyaare lag raha tha wos din.

Tarika : Kab?

Abhijeet : Arre wos din jab tum dulhan bana tha.

_Tarika with naughty tone:_ Kea baat hai. Apko wos din kuch dekhne ka yea mahsoos karne ka time tha kea ?

Abhijeet : Meri nazar tho hamesha apkoi dekhta rahta ha Tarika ji.

Tarika : Acca ji tho wos din ku nahi baataia tha.

Abhijeet : Ya kaise baat ha wos din ku nahi baatai tho hamesai acce lagte wos din kuch jadai special lag raha lag raha tha ke kisika duhan ho aap.

Tarika : Dulhan bana tho dulhan he lagonge abhi kea kaha tumne kisika main v tho sonho main apke nazar mein kiska dulhan nazar aa raha tha.

_Abhijeet with seductive tone_ : Main tho apko hamesa ek he insaan ke dulhan bante hoea dhekna cahte ho Tarika ji.

Tarika : Acca ji par muja lagta ha ke wo insaan muja apna dulhan nahi banana cahta ha.

Abhijeet : Aisa ku…I mean Tarika ji apko aisa ku lagta ha ke wo insaan apko apna life partner nahi banana cahte ha?

Tarika : Kea karo ….. wo insaan tho kavi kuch boltai nahi .

Abhijeet : But aap tho sab kuch samajte hana.

Tarika : Abhijeet … doniea ke koi v ladki ya jaror cahege jiss insaan se wo ladki pyaar kadta hana wo insaan khud aake wos ladki ko kahe ke wo wosko kitna pyaar karte ha.

Abhijeet : Acca madam tho ya baat ha koi baat wos din ke liya apko thoda wait karna parega.

Tarika : Main tho pori zindage he wait karne ke liya tayyar ho wos moment ko jeene ke liya.

Abhijeet : Promises karte ho Tarika tumhe jada wait nahi karna parega.

_**Flashback Over**_

**Abhijeet was right.****He really didn't wait Tarika for 3 month later In Tarika's birthday party Abhijeet propose her all Cid team.**

_**Flashback Start **_

**That's day was Tarika's all Cid team attend this party without eagerly wait for call Abhijeet again and the phone was switch and Daya both were Cid team were wait when birthday girl cut the Tarika bag all to gave few understand the Dr Salunke was bit angry.**

_Dr Salunke with anger tone_ : Aaj ke din v sahab ko late ana ha hana. Yea aaiga he nahi wo.

Tarika : Nahi sir wo tak aisa kavi nahi hoea ke wo meri birthday bool aaj tho mera birthday party hai sab jante ha.

Dr Salunke : Bacce main tho bass tuje ya baat samjana cahte ha ke abhi v waqt hai sooch karna acce baat ha lekin kiseki pyaar mein sab kuch bola dena ya kaha ke sahi baat na ho Abjijeet seff tuje intezaar he karwai.

Tarika : Sir wo aisa nahi hai wosko meri fhikar pata nahi woko kiss baat ke itna daar ha.

Dr Salunke : Darr ha yea confusion .

Tarika : Confusion ! Kess baat ka sir ?

Dr Salunke : Abhijeeet tuje pyaar karta ha yea nahi iss baat ka confusion.

Tarika : Nahi sir Abhijeet muje bahut pyaar karta ha aur iss baat ko wo kai baar prove v kea baat tho aap v jante ho.

Dr Salunke : Aaj ke din aur kuch kahke main tera dil nahi dhukaonge. Lekin main hamesa yahi cahte ho ke tu khush rahe.

Tarika : Main jante ho sir aur ya v jante ho ke agar Abhijeet kuch v ulta shedha karhe tho aap apke iss beti ke liya woske kaan pakadke meri pass lay ayenge.

Dr Salunke : Haan ku nahi .Hope karte ho ke muja kesike kaan na pakdna parhe .

"'Kiske kaan pakdne ke baat kar raha ha aap Salunke sir_."" Someone told from _back.

Tarika and Dr Salunke look at back and there were their expectation guy Abhijeet.

Dr Salunke again got angry when he saw Abhijeet but Tarika handle that situation.

Tarika : Aree Abhijeet kitna late ho gea sab wait kar raha aap v chalea.

**Tarika cut the cake and ate the all cid team with her own and Dr Salunke gave her their bless and all cid member gave their gift. But all surprised Abhijeet didn't give any gift Tarika.**

Daya : Ya kea Abhijeet ek tho tum late aai ho aur koi gift v nahi lay ai ho kea gea ha tumhe.

Abhijeet : Main aaj Tarika ko koi gift nahi dena cahte ho but Tarika se gift lena jarur cahte ho.

Daya : Kaisa baat kar raha ho boss.

Abhijeet : Just Wait and watch.

_**Abhijeet came on the middle at he glance all gust and called them to himself . **_

Abhijeet : Sorry guys aaj meri bajise aap sab logo ko wait kadna main kea karo Tarika ji ke liay kuch bette gift mile he nahi raha liya main bena gift leka yeha aa aaj main kuch mangna cahte do kass log he muja da sakta do special person ha Dr Salunke aur Dr Tarika.

Dr Salunke : Ab ya konse naye drama soro karna cahte ha.

Tarika : Sir please aaj ap meri liya Abhijeet ko kuch maat kahna.

_**Abhijeet came to Dr Salunke.**_

Abhijeet : Sir main apko bahut tang kadte ho aaj jo muje cahea agar wo mile jai na tho main pakka apko fir kavi tang nahi karonge.

Dr Salunke : Abhijeet bahut drama ho saff bolo kea bolna ha.

Abhijeet : Main … ma…. main sir …..Sir wo main aaj apse apke beti Tarika ke haat mangne aaiea ho.

**Everybody was shocked for Abhijeet's like as she was not in the thought perhaps she listen wrong.**

Dr Salunke : Kea kaha tumne ? ( _Dr Salunke also shocked )_

Abhijeet : Sir main jante ho main Tarika ko deserve nahi kadte main apse vada jarur kadte ho ke main Tarika ko kavi takleef nahi hone ek acca humsafar banne ke try aaj tak Tarika ko kavi apne dil ke baat nahi bole kunke muja darr tha ke kahi main Tarika ke life spoil na muja aab ya ehsaas ho gea ke Tarika muja itna pyaar kadte ha ke jiss ke age meri har galate v kamzor pad jate khud par itna yakeen nahi ha jitna muja Tarika ke pyaar par main Tarika ko bahut pyaar kadte jee paonge woske sir Tarika ke haat muja da dejea.(_Abhijeet eyes was full on_ _tear_)

_Acp sir also came and told Dr Salunke,_ "Salunke aaj main v tujse teri beti ke haat meri beta ke laiy mang raha mana maat karna yaar."

_Then Daya came and said,"_ Please sir Tarika ko meri bhabi bana dejea ko Tarika da dejea"

_**Then whole Cid team done same request.**_

Dr Salunke : Abhijeet ko main Tarika ko da sakte ho lekin meri ek shart ha.

Acp : Salunke tuje ab v shart ke parhe sabke expectation ka tuje koi valu bade baat tho jante hai na won dono ke restay ko.

Dr Salunke : Dekho boss aaj tum beech mein maat aao.

Acp : Ku na aao aab tho ya baat pori tem ke baat ho pore team matlab ek family hai.

Dr Salunke : Tho ya baat tum Abhjeet par chore Abhijeet tum meri shart songe yea …

Abhiheet : Aap kahea Sir. Sir main Tarika ke liya kuch v kar sakta ho.

**So what will Dr Salunke's condition? Wait for next chap.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow lots of review .Thank tou so much you Aditi ,Tasha,Shilpa,Kashaf,Loveabhhi all.**

**And oviously Anjaana It's not to perfect time to read you story.I think you shoud only concentrate your upcoming board you have a long holiday to read all writer's you sooooooooooo much for review. **

**And now story start...**

Abhijeet : Sir main Tarika ke liya kuch v kar sakta ho.

Dr Salunke : Tho theek abhi isse waqt sabke samne keaTarika ko propose kar sakte ho.

_**Abhijeet hesitated some saw Tarika who was silent want to he kneel down and forward his right hand to Tarika.**_

Abhijeet : Tarika main bahut saalo se jo baat kahna cahte ho wo tho tum jante aaj main sabke samne tumhe ya kahna cahte ho ke tum meri zindage tumhare bena nahi raha …Tarika main tumse bahut pyaar karte main tumhe bahut wait karya .Lekin ek baat main aaj sabke samne promises karta ho tum jo v kahoge main wo sab karonge ,tumhare har baat maanonge,tumhe kavi takleef nahi hone tum tumhare kisi ladka dosto se baat v karoge na tab v main tumse gussa nahi karonge.( Abhijeet told all at one he stop for a moment.)…Tarika will you marry me.

_**Tarika was completely could not believe finally that moment came which she dream.**_

Abhijeet again said: Tarika kea tum mujse shaadi karoge ? Please Tarika reply me na .

Tarika controlled her emotion and said: Tumne abhi kaha ke tum meri har baat manoge .Kea ya saach hai.

Abhijeet : Haan pakka sach hai.

Tarika : Kea tum meri liya khana banaoge, bartan saff karoge,kapre doege and gaar ka sara kaam karoge ?

Abhijeet : Haan bilkul nahi karonge but tumko meri liya garam pani kar dena parega.

Tarika : Wo baad me dekha jaiga. Tumne kaha ke tumko meri ladko dost se problem nahi tum Vhaibhav ke shat aaj se theek se baat koi v ladka dost ko meri shat dekhkar tum apne khana nahi band karoge.

Abhijeet : Okk nahi jo v kahoge har baat maanonge.

ACP and Dr Salunke stop them.

Acp : Arre tum dono tho shaadi ke pehlai sare baat aur sare condition fulfill karke la raha ho tho shaadi ke baat kea karoge.

Abhijeet and Tarika together said , " Sorry sir "

Acp : Tarika ab tho ya galat baat sab wait kara ho aur abhitak tumne meri beta ke baat ka jawab nahi diea.

_**That moment Tarika really blushed badly. **_

_Acp close to Tarika and said with blessing tone_ : Beti aise sharmane se kuch kaam nahi de apne dil ke baat.

**Tarika saw all at a glance. She bow down her face with bit shy and lots of happiness**.

_Tarika reply with very low tone,_ " Haan "

_All member said_, " Arre Tarika thoda jorse bolo nahi diea hum sabko.

Tarika : Haan.

**All member became very happy but Daya said with naughty tone.**

Daya : Kees baat ke haan bola apne Tarika sorry bhabbi baat complete tho kejea.

_**Tarika became called her bhabbi !But she don't able to understand his question.**_

_Tarika with confusion tone_ : Matlab !

Daya : Aree apne abhi abhi kees baat ke liya haan bola ya baat ko thoda details main bolea na plese.

**Tarika again all Cid member forced her to told .So Tarika agree to tell full sentence. **

Tarika : Haan main Abhijeet se shaadi karne ke liya tayyar ho.

**All Cid member were very was really speechless. All Cid member congratulate Dr Salunke as always his style and ruddy loving behave.**

Dr Salunke to Abhijeet : Tum pehla jab Tarika ke liya koi gift nahi lay aaiea tab muja tumpar gussa aaiea sab jante ha tum dono ke relationship koi gift nahi lay ana matlab tho Tarika ke insult he muje tumhare surprise gift acca laga.

_Abhijeet with naughty tone : _Thanks God apko meri kuch tho acca laga.

Dr Salunke : Muje koi shok nahi hai tumhare kuch v acca lagne ke jo v kar raha ho Tarika ke liya.

Abhijeet : Meri v koi shok nahi apke jaisa kharos admi ko tolerate karne ke liya .But main jo v kar raha ho meri Tarika ji ke liya.

''Ap dono firse soro ho gea kea" _Tarika sound from back._

Abhijeet : Nahi main tho aisai Salunke sir se baat kar raha Sir.

Dr Salunke : Haan Haan baat he tho kar raha tha.

Tarika : Haan haan muje sab pata hai ap dono kea raha dono v na…Kea ap dono kavi v …

**Abhijeet didn't chance Tarika to complete her he didn't want tarika to mood off. **

Abhijeet : Tarika main tumko Kuch dena cahte ho.

Tarika : Kea ?

**Abhijeet open a box which cover with reopen and gave that to Tarika .Tarika open the reopen and saw that was a ring open the box and there a very beautiful diamond ring waiting for was completely shock but happy.**

Tarika : Keaq ya ring meri liya ?

Abhijeet Apko dea tho apke liya he hoga na.

Dr Salunke : Nahi v tho ho sakta koi v boyfriend girlfriend ko ring deta nahi pahenata ha.

Tarika : Haan bilkul .Main ya kaise maan lo key a ring meri tho muje ring aisai dad ea haina Salunke Papa.

Dr Salunke : Yahi tho main kah rahe ho v soch lay.

**Abhijeet became bit nervous because Tarika called Dr Salunke as Salunke mean Tarika now fully Dr Salunke's support and expectation would not to be done for her. **

Abhijeet : Soch lay .Kess baat ko lekar sochna ?

_Tarika with naughty tone : _Tumhe shaadi karne ka decision ko lekar aur kea.

Abhijeet : Main abhi tumko yo ring pehanakar tumhare shat engage hona cahte ho .Chalo meri dekhte ho tum baap beti milkar kea karte ho.

Tarika : Haan ab hoe na meri boyfriend wali Salunke papa.

Acp : Thanks God finally koi tho mila jo meri beta ko matured banha sakte .

Abhijeet : Sir a pap v won logo ke support kar raho ho.

Acp : Arre ab tho aisai hoga all Tarika meri bahu jo muja bahu ke roop me ek beti mile raha haan abhi v waqt hai tumhe Abhijeet Tarika ko mana karne ke liya.

_Abhijeet said like a kid _: Nahi main Tarika se shaadi karonge.

Acp : Tho sabke samne ring pahna do.

Then at Tarika's birthday Abhirika got 1 month they married.

_**Flashback over **_

**Tarika was really so happy and excited.****she too waited 6 years long time for this unforgettable day of her that moment bit nervous too.****Her heart****was hitting her chest.**

**Someone knock the saw that there her Abhijeet who notice her with naughty blush but gave him a sweet smile.**

**Abhijeet **** locked the door…look at Tarika…who was sitting on bed as his moved closer to her and sat down near felled shy,****excited but more happy. Tarika thought her mind finally my forever love Abhijeet belonging to me.**

**But Abhijeet's closeness she now felling very nervous and bit scared it's their first Abhijeet night scared because she didn't understand how to threat Abhijeet with want to spent and talk talk to Abhijeet about their to do any thing.**

Abhijeet : Sorry Tarika thora wait karna parha meri actually bahar sabne mile ke itna masti kar raha tha tumhare pass anei nahi de raha tha.

_Tarika with low tone :_ It's ok hotai ha.

Abhijeet : Tarika tum yeha comfortable ho na.

Tarika : Haan ku gaar aur kamra meri liya naye tho nahi hana.

Abhijeet : Ab tho ya gaar pori tarah se tumhare.

Tarika : Galat tumhare nahi hamare hum dono ke.

Abhijeet : Haan hum dono ke .Ab tho jo v hoga hum dono ke he hoga.

Tarika : Haan ku nahi.

Abhijeet : Tarika ek baat bolo.

Tarika : Haan bolo ku dus baat bolo.

Abhijeet : Yead hai main ek din tumko kah raha tha ke tu dulhan ke get up par bahut acca lag raha aaj…..(_Abhijeet stop)_

Tarika : Aaj kea .Aaj acce nahi lag rahi ho.

Abhijeet : Aaj tho tum meri liya donea ke sabse sundar dulhan nahi pata tha meri dulhan itna sundar hoga.

_**Tarika blush but happy.**_

_Tarika say very low tone :_ Aaj meri dulhan ke roop par tumhae pyaar ke rang jo shamil hoea kuch jadi acca lagonge na.

Abhijeet : Haan main tho ya baat kavi sochi nahi all tum ab meri dulhan ho…(_Silent for a moment_ )….Tarika tum kush ho na.

Tarika : Haan Abhijeet main bahut kush baar baar tum aisa ku phooch raha ho?

Abhijeet : Tum itna low tone se ku baat kar raha ho.

Tarika : to say nervous ho.

Abhijeet : Nervous tho main v ho.

Tarika_ at first time normal voice : _Tum wo v nervous .Ladki nahi ho ek Cid officer ko kavi v nervous nahi hon cahea.

Abhijeet : Ek forensic doctor ko v kavi nevous nahi hona cahea.

Tarika : Tum v na hamesa ….

Abhijeet : Main v na kea ?

Tarika : Aaj ke din v tumhe mazak karna ha.

Abhijeet : Nahi main tho flirt kar raha ho wo v apne biwi ke shat.

Tarika : Tum v na kavi nahi badloge.

Abhijeet : Jeske paas itna pyaare biwi ha wo ku tho seff apne biwi ke shat romance he karega na.

Tarika again shy badly .But Abhijeet at first time became touch Tarika's hand very politely.

Abhijeet with gentle voice: Tarika main tumhare dilke baat samaj sakte kuch kah tho nahi raha ho fir Tarika tumhe nervous hone ke koi jarurat nahi .Aab tho hum pori zendage he shat ab tho tum seff meri ho tho hum thora dheera dheera v apna husbaand aur wife ke relationship ko aghe bara sakte tum gabrao nahi.

Tarika : Thanks Abhijeet and sorry aaj ke din main normal nahi ho pa raha tha.

Abhijeet : Tarika aajke baat tum muje kavi thanks nahi ho meri …right hai tunhara.

**Tarrika now totally normal and gave him a very cute smile.**

Tarika : Pata hai jab main tumhe jhan bojke tang karta tha na tab main ya sochta tha tum itna innocent ku aaj muja khud he acca lag raha hai ke tumhara jaisa cute hubby muje mila.

Abhijeet : Wow meri biwi mera tareef kar raha v tareef maat karo ke muja tumko hug karne ka mann main he sahed donea ke pehle BF tha jo apne GF ko hug nahi kea.

**Tarika look at Abhijeet with full love...Think something...bit shy...Suddenly she hug Abhijeet was fully shiver but he also hug Tarika touch Tarika also shiver.** **They spent some time each other fell each sometime they gave each other shy smile.**

_Tarika with naughty tone : _Aab ap kea kahoge Mr. Abhijeet main he ho iss donea ke pahle ladki jo apne pati ke pahle wosko hug kea hai.

Abhijeet : Thanks God tum fir apne naughty look par aa aisai rahna.

Tarika : Haan rahonge kunke ab u belong with me na.

_Abhijeet with with seductive _tone: Haan Tarika now we belong with each other restya par kavi v koi tesra nahi aaiga.

Tarika : I love you Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : I love you too Tarika.

**Then they again deep Abhirika is really very close like as they didn't want tho separate each other.**

**So guys how is this.I don't make it more romantic because I want to they start their relationship slow love motion with lots of love and trust.**

**Sooooooooooo review it.**


End file.
